1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of article display packages, and more particularly, is directed to a self-contained easily attached and easily removed, point of purchase tool display package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prepare most articles for market, it is the common practice of manufacturers to provide various types of packages to contain the article in a manner to indicate the contents of the package. This indication can be by printed and graphic materials applied directly to the container or by employing packaging that permits visual display of the contents of the package. Many types of article display packaging have been commonly employed by prior workers in the art and such packages can vary all the way from simple, clear plastic bags to rather elaborate combination cardboard boxes both with and without clear view panels. The prior art containers have usually been imprinted on one or more sides to provide such information as the type of product contained therewithin, the name and address of the manufacturer, perhaps instructions for use, one or more trademarks, warnings, warranties, etc.
Many of the prior art packages have been developed in the so-called bubble configuration wherein a sheet of clear, relatively rugged, plastic material is vacuum formed or otherwise applied about the article to be displayed in combination with an enclosing cardboard header or backer. In the so-called bubble display packages, the article itself was always completely incapsulated between the clear plastic and the cardboard in such a manner that whereby the article could be readily viewed, it could not be touched, manipulated or otherwise handled without damaging the packaging material.